With present communication systems, terminals that can serve a variety of purposes, such as the transmission of a voice, video, multimedia, fax, file, program and/or measuring data are increasingly coupled wirelessly. In the meanwhile, a variety of different radio network technologies such as GSM (Global System for Mobile Communication), DECT (Digital Enhanced Cordless Telephony), and particularly Bluetooth, have been developed from this for different fields of application. These radio network technologies differ particularly by the coverage of a particular radio link. The Bluetooth technology, which was standardized by IEEE by IEEE 802.15, in this case is used mainly for short-range wireless communication between different equipment or equipment components, such as between a telephone and headset. The range of a Bluetooth radio link is correspondingly short and extends from approximately 10 cm up to several meters.
Modern communication systems frequently provide a number of communication and data services in addition to a wealth of associated performance features. Up until now, however, the utilization of such a variety of communication and data services using a corresponding variety of wirelessly coupled terminals is possible to only a limited extent. Generally, a specific implementation is required for a specific communication or data application.